College Visitation
by Alchemist1917
Summary: What escalates behind closed doors when Riley comes to visit his longtime girlfriend, Cindy McPhearson. Companion to Come See Me
**Thank you all so much for the reception of Come See Me. As I said before, here is the oneshot of Riley and Cindy. You MIGHT need some cold water or some kind of liquid nearby for this one. It's gonna get HOT!**

Riley "Escobar" Freeman, 20 years old and currently attending the University of Maryland, knocked on the door of a dorm flat at the University of Virginia with a small travel bag wearing baggy blue jeans and a Kendrick Lamar "To Pimp a Butterfly" album cover shirt, cornrow braids freshly done. Had it not been for the person he was currently looking for, he would never be caught dead at a rival school. However, she was worth it. Standing at 6'0", Riley served as the point guard for the men's basketball team, and he was damn good at it. It wasn't an exaggeration either: they had made to the Elite Eight every year since he stated at 18, with this year making it to the Final Four. For his last year, he vowed they were going to make it to the Championship. But what brought him here to Charlottesville of all places at 8PM at night on a Friday? Well...

The door opened and the first thing he saw was her blond hair. He loved her hair. She kept her iconic long braids in the back and two strands extending to the front of her face and a third shorter strand that went down her forehead. He had once called them antennas when they were younger, much to his regret later when she smacked the taste out of his mouth. Her deep-blue eyes entranced him. Standing at 5'9", she was a tall woman. She was built for running, her appearance strong but graceful. Unsurprisingly, she was wearing her team jersey and her shorts having just got back from practice only a few minutes before he arrived. They covered most of her features, but he had seen her plenty enough times without them to know what they covered.

"Reezy," said Cindy, a heartwarming smile on her lips as she hugged him.

"C-Murph," he said affectionately as he returned it.

She sighed from the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"How's Jazzy?" said Cindy.

"She fine, when she not fiendin' over Huey's bitch ass. How was practice girl?" said Riley when they pulled back.

"You know how it is Reez. Coach railing on us to be betta. Can't help it seeing as I'm one of the only serious girls on the team," said Cindy.

"I told you," said Riley. "Still, y'all made it to the top 32."

"We could be doin' betta though, like a certain rival school of ours," said Cindy arching her eyebrow.

"Girl, trust me. We almost had that game," said Riley.

"But..." she said with a knowing glance.

"Aight, I underestimated their point guard," said Riley.

"Good, tell your faults," said Cindy.

"That nigga betta bring it come next year. Anywat I'm ain't here to talk basketball. I'm here for my lady."

"And she thanks you for that," she said, coming up and kissing him on his lips.

Riley loved feeling her lips. They were always soft, slightly smaller than his but that's what he liked about hers. They were also warm, their pink hue seeming to meld together to his brown ones like strawberries and chocolate. Riley pressed his lips into hers firmer than the initial start. She sighed with pleasure, angling her neck to deepen the kiss. He gave a low moan as his hands ventured down and grasped her ass. The tip of his tongue made contact with her lip, asking for entrance. Before she could give it to him...

The door swung open as her roommate Alexia walked in having swiftly put in the key to the door without them hearing. Alexia was a 5'10" African-American woman, her black hair tied back in a single braid. She had cinnamon-toned skin and big, teak-colored eyes. She was wearing jean shorts and a red tanktop having stayed behind to shoot some more hoops and shower in the gym locker. Her body was built for strength yet also for speed as she was the leading shooter on the team.

"Hey Cin, you-Oh, Riley, hey" she said, slightly embarrassed as the couple broke apart.

"Sup Lex," said Riley sheepishly, his hand running on the back of his head which he did when he was in an awkward moment.

"My bad, didn't know you were coming in. Cin, you left this at the gym," said Alexia, tossing Cindy her headphones.

"Damn, I always keep forgettin'. Thanks Lex," said Cindy, placing them down on her bed.

"Seeing as both of y'all here, I'd probably best vacate," said Alexia.

Cindy blushed and Riley gave Cindy his best telltale grin. She hit his arm as Alexia laughed.

"Shoul I be back later on tomorrow evening?" said Alexia.

"That would probably be the best," said Cindy, wiggling her eyebrows which was their code that one of them was about get some.

"Get it in girl. Bye Riley, take care of Cindy," said Alexia, walking out of the room and waving to them.

"Don't worry Lex, I will," said Riley, giving Cindy his infamous smirk and making her lightly punch his arm.

Alexia laughed as she exited the room.

"Get it in girl!" she called back again.

"Girl, bye!" Cindy yelled back, hearing Alexia's laughter as the door closed.

"Now, where were we?" said Riley, turning back to her and rubbing his hands together.

"As much as I really want to continue where we left off, I need a shower baby," said Cindy. Her arms linked around his shoulders and gave him a suggestive look. "So, anyway we can do that at the same time?"

His eyes widened a little as he took in her words. His grin made her want to jump him right then and there.

"Then what we waitin' for," he said, hoisting her up.

She let out a squeal, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He walked with her attached to her bathroom. The door was thankfully already open as he nudged it all the way open with his foot. Her bathroom was a decent size for the dorm room,consisting of the bathtub and the shower faucet overhead. It was kept pristine clean at all times. The bath was big enough for two people standing up, but a very tight squeeze if they were taking a bath together. Cindy giggled as Riley walked them both inside, closing the door with his foot. Cindy pulled back, kissing him deeply. Riley returned the kiss as his hand went from her lower back to the shower knob, turning and setting it to shower. He knew it would take almost a minute for the water to be at the right temperature.

Cindy, bit lightly onto his bottom lip, earning her a groan from him that seemed to vibrate through his entire body and sent a wave of heat down south. Her tongue danced out, licking the spot before licking across his lips. He opened his mouth enough to let her tongue make contact with his. They wrestled for control of the other for a full minute before Cindy pulled back, nipping at his bottom lip that caused him to groan and squeeze her ass hard.

"Cin, you an angel," said Riley when they pulled back.

"I don't think angels do what we're about to do," said Cindy. "Now get undressed baby."

He put her back down on the ground. Riley quickly unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor and stepping out of them. His black boxers came into view as he lifted off his shirt, revealing his torso. He was built for basketball. Lean pectoral muscles, large biceps, nice sized abs.

"Damn, this boy is fine, and he's all mine," she thought in her mind before her eyes traveled south and saw his impressive bulge in his boxers. Her thoughts went back to the first time she beheld. He had been a good size during high school, but now…

"Keep it together girl," she told herself in her mind.

Riley was just about to take off his boxers, but she stopped him.

"Not just yet Reezy." said Cindy.

Making sure his attention was on her, she closed her eyes and swayed her hips to her own beat. Her hands went to her jersey, pulling it up off her body. Underneath was her grey sports bra holding her breasts. He liked hers, the bust coming out in a low C/high B depending on the bra she wore. Her toned body from years of ball gave her an athletic yet feminine build. If she flexed a certain way, her abs could show through her skin.

She squeezed her breasts together with her bra still on, her eyes opening to meet his wine-colored orbs. He stared at her hungrily, the fire in his eyes making her heat up. His hands flexed, but he knew the age old rule when a girl strips for you.

 **Look, but don't touch.**

Cindy swiveled her hips around as she turned around from him, taking her time as she sashayed her shorts off of her. They pooled down at her feet as she kicked out of them and turned around to display her ocean-blue boyshorts. Her ass, to him, was glorious. Toned and big enough to jiggle if he smacked her. Her hip cocked to the side, Cindy fixed him with a sultry stare, licking her lips slowly. Her hands went to her hips, slowly traveling up her sides, glided over her stomach and to her bra. Her hands went under the material, slowly pulling it up past her wonderful globes.

Riley sucked in a breath as he beheld her breasts in all their naked glory. Her nipples, pink and already hard, seemed to call out to him. They stood out like buttons and his mouth watered as he thought of placing them in his mouth. She grasped her breasts together, tugging slightly on her nipples before her hands pulled the rest of her bra off her and threw them towards him. He caught the material, his eyes still focused on her.

Seeing that he was reaching his peak, evident by the tent he was pitching, she went over to the sink and gripped it with both hands. She had decided that he deserved to do this part. She wiggled her covered rear at him and looked back at him expectantly. He took the signal and came up behind her. He slowly knelt down just enough, his hands taking her panties by their sides. He slowly slid them down, kissing her exposed spine down with every inch. She shivered as the sensation traveled down her body. Soon his lips were at the back of her pelvis and kissing her rear. He kissed each cheek before standing up and pressing his hardened member to her. She felt how hard he was through them, sighing softly as his hands came up and took a breast in each and squeezed. She turned her head to the side and kissed him deeply. Riley into the kiss, feeling Cindy press her ass into him and grinding slowly back.

She pulled back, looking deeply into his eyes.

"No more waiting Cindy," he said.

She grinned, Riley stepping back to let her out. She walked to the shower, sashaying her hips with every steps. He followed her form hungrily. She stepped into the shower, letting the water hit her body. The warmth was perfect. Cindy turned to face him, his eyes raking down her body to between her thighs. A small triangle of trimmed, blonde hair pointed the way to her center. He needed her now.

He slowly, paying her back for her own strip, pulled his boxers down. His dick, already at full mast, sprang out of the fabric. He had a small amount of hair sprouting, but she never minded it. Cindy's hand traveled down to her core, using her middle finger to circle her lips. Licking his lips, Riley moved forward into the shower.

"Mmm," he moaned out loud when he felt the warm water hit his body.

Her arms came up around his shoulders. Her smirk was present on her lips.

"Now, what to do wit' yo fine ass?" said Riley, a devious grin plastered on his face.

Damn, she loved it when he got her thinking of what he was about to do to her.

"Guess I should get you clean first. You had a long day," said Riley, taking the nearby wash cloth and getting her body fragrance soap. Eucalyptus and berries.

Lathering up the washcloth as Cindy kissed around his chest and neck, he stepped back and began to wash her body. He started directly with her face. She laughed when he gently swiped across her, using her hands to rub the suds away.

"Riley, boy you play too much," she said, still laughing as the cloth went across her neck.

He moved the cloth down, rubbing the skin of her chest. Her breasts were soon covered in suds as he moved along to her arms and under. Cindy laughed when he cleaned her armpits, the sensation tickling her. The cloth glided down her belly and down to her core. His eyes fixed hers as he rubbed it back and forth. She moaned softly at the sensation of the rough cloth sliding past her lips. If there was no water, she knew she'd probably be dripping by now. Riley stayed right there, not moving for almost a minute. By that time, Cindy's hands had gripped his biceps as he made the heat in her body rise. When he stopped, a small whine left her lips. He moved down to her legs, washing them carefully as chills went down her thighs when he got to their inner sanctum.

When he got to her feet, she had to try her hardest not to laugh and balance herself at the same time. Her soles were ticklish and one of her weaknesses. He was gentle the whole time, decided that further teasing was worse for him than her. He ran the cloth back up in a long trail from her feet all the way back to her breasts. Pulling her to him, his member pressed to her stomach and her mount, the cloth washed her back and took a generous amount of time on her ass.

"Like my ass Reezy?" said Cindy, her eyes flashing a naughty grin.

"Cin, you should know by now I'm in love with dat ass, and the woman who walks around with it," said Riley, a heartwarming smile on his lips.

 _"Why does he always make me feel like this,"_ Cindy thought.

Riley threw the cloth carelessly away and back up so that the water that had been hitting his back could get on Cindy. The suds started to wash away, she ducking her head quickly into the stream to get the suds off her face. Riley knelt down, a devilish smirk appearing on him. In no time, he was level with her freshly washed and clean pussy.

"Ril-ohh!" Cindy moaned out as his tongue took one long, deep lick into her.

His tongue could still the body soap, glad he had spent more time down there. Before, he could easily lick and prod his tongue inside liking the way she tasted. Now, with the added flavor, he was going to _devour_ her pussy. Riley's tongue began to lick away at her relentlessly. The tip pried through her lips to lick up her center and catch her juices. He took the time to breathe, feeling the water hit the back of his head and splash down his face.

Cindy could barely keep her focus. Forced to stand up due to the position, she cried out from the feeling of Riley eating her out. She didn't know whether to slump forward or lie back. There was really no room to do either, not with the tongue lashing Riley was-

 _"Oh fuck, this boy's tongue!"_ she thought as a loud moan left her mouth when he brushed his tongue on her clit with one long, lingering lick. He repeated the motion, sending a shock of pleasure through her body again.

"Oh god, Reezy," Cindy moaned out, looking down between her legs.

Riley's eyes opened, careful not to get water in them. Making sure she was watching, he brushed across her lower lips with the whole expanse of her tongue, parting them in another lick.

"Fuck Reezy," she moaned out, her hand going to his cornrows.

Riley smirked, his tongue circling her opening to make her shiver. Suddenly his tongue plunging into her in one motion. She cried out, almost stumbling in the shower. Her hands held his head as she almost doubled over to balance herself.

"God damn….Riley….aww!" said Cindy.

Riley tongued furiously inside her pussy, tasting and moving around her slick walls. Cindy was moaning harder now, trying to find the best way to balance herself. The water hitting her body and Riley licking her pussy gave her so much pleasure. Riley's mouth completely covered her opening, his tongue going to work. His hands were clutching her hips to keep her steady. As his tongue tasted her juices, his hands moved down to grasp her ass. Each cheek in hand, he pressed her as close as physically possible

"Fuuuuck Riley ohhh goddamn babe keep uhhhhhhhh!" Cindy cried out as Riley moaned into her pussy, sending reverberations into her most sensitive area.

Her legs trembled and hips jerked to him as he moaned into her core. Cindy had her left hand down on his head fisting into his cornrows while her other hand desperately tried to find _**anything**_ else to hold onto. It came across the bar holding the washcloth and she clutched onto it. Riley was taking her on a ride and she was damn sure going to be a mess when he was finished.

He stopped moaning and pull back out, his tongue savagely licking up and down her lips starting from the bottom and ending right on her clit. Cindy threw her head back and cried out, needing somewhere else to put her legs. She wouldn't be able to keep herself upright at this rate. Her left foot rose up and found the edge of the tub, her hips jerking to find the pace he was setting.

"Ohhhh my God Reezy, lick it. Suck on it please...please Reezy. Make me cum," said Cindy, calling out to him through her closed eyes as the water cascaded down her naked body.

She looked so stunning, the water gliding down her tanned, marble smooth skin. Her breasts seemed to call to him, but he had a plenty of time to get reacquainted with them. He knew what Cindy was talking about. This whole time, though he had licked it occasionally, he was purposefully neglecting her clit. Years of experience told him it was her most sensitive area. She was riled up and ready, especially now as she was practically begging him. Riley gave one more lick to her center before he zeroed in on her little protruding bud and sucked on it as if it were her nipple. Cindy cried out, hips moving frantically on his face.

"Shiiit RILEY!" she yelled, her breasts bouncing in sync with the way she was thrashing in his hold.

Riley sucked on her clit hard, loving her cries and the way she was bucking into his face as if trying to ride it in her position. His dick was hard and he really needed to relieve himself. His tongue rolled around the little bud in his mouth, Cindy holding onto his head for dear life. Her nails were biting into his scalp. It wouldn't be the first time she almost pulled his hair out. Riley unlatched from her clit, licking into her folds hard again.

"Ahhhh your tongue iiis s-soooo good," her voice shaking from his assault. Her legs were already beginning to tremble.

Shaky voice, trembling legs. She was about to hit her climax.

Riley, still impatient and wanting to see her reach her highest point, seized her clit again and licked it relentlessly. Cindy inhaled sharply, holding her breath. Her hand pressed him to her, her toes began to curl and her teeth bit her lip hard. Riley was spelling his name out on her little clit. When she yelled out, he almost came his damn self.

"AWWWW!," Cindy cried out to the world.

Her vision went white as she threw her head back and her body shook. Her hips thrashed into his face and both her legs quaked from the power of her orgasm. Riley sucked on her opening as her juices splashed out, smearing his lips a little. She always tasted delicious, making him savor her. He sucked and licked her hard, prolonging her orgasm. It took half a minute before it finally died down. She sucked in a breath as she made sense of the world around her. A low grunt from him made her remember that she still was clutching his head deep into her core.

She hastily let go, Riley taking in a deep breath as he pulled off her, a small smacking noise resounding for her to hear.

"Damn C-Murph, you tryin' to kill a nigga down there?" he said, that infamous smirk crossing his lips.

"I wouldn't….have to….if your….damn mouth...oh Jesus," Cindy trying to say, panting as she tried to talk.

Riley chuckled a little, giving her one last lick that had her seize up for a second before he stood up and kissed her. Cindy could taste her essence on his lips and his tongue, turning her on a bit more. She put her leg down and wrapped her arms around his back, deepening the kiss. She ended the kiss, pecking him quickly again before turning around and setting her hands on the wall behind them.

"Come on Reezy, don't keep momma waitin'. You know what she likes," she said, wiggling her ass at him.

Riley knew she was on the pill so he smirked again and took her hips in hand. He reached down, pressing the tip of his member to her wet and waiting pussy. Without a further word, he slid himself in. Cindy moaned out, feeling him slide all the way in until he was hilted in her. She bit her lip, moaning heavily as she felt everything and how deep her was.

Riley moved his hips back until only a quarter of his dick was still inside her and then pumped back in. He took his time, going slow to give her a bit more time to recover from her previous orgasm and to relish how tightly she gripped him. Cindy sighed as he would pushed in until he was fully inside of her and then retreated out. Every time he hilted in her, an exclamation came from her: a moan, a sigh, a hiss or a combination.

"Fuck!" she said as he pumped into her hard once before going to his slow pace. "Baby, do that again."

"You mean this," he said, repeating the same motion and making her cry out.

"Oh damn yes," she moaned.

He loved hitting her from the back either in doggy or standing up. Feeling her ass on his pelvis was heavenly and being able to control the speed and depth was a plus, though he did _**greatly**_ enjoy when she was in charge and rode him like there was no tomorrow. Cindy moved one hand back to his abs, coaxing him to stop while also feeling the hard muscle underneath. He stopped, her hand going back to the wall as she took the lead.

She moved back into him as he stood still, throwing her hips back into him. She kept up his pace except moving back fast to feel him at his deepest and slowly retreat back. She gripped him with her walls, loosening as she crashed back into him and tightening as he slid out. Riley sucked in air through his teeth at how delicious it felt. Cindy slowly sped up, a small smacking noise resounding as the water poured on both of them.

"Shit Cindy," he said.

She smiled to herself as she began to do some little tricks for him. She swiveled her hips, timing it when she was pressed back. Riley groaned, especially when she was pressed back and shook her hips, stirring his dick inside her and having her cheeks rub the skin of his pelvis and lower stomach. That was glorious.

"Aww Cin, mmm," moaned Riley. Only she could make him moan like this.

She popped her hips back on him, joining her soft moans with his in a lovely chorus. Her right leg moved up to rest on the corner ledge. She continued her same motions, one of her hands reaching down to grasp her breast and pinch her own nipple.

 _"Can this girl be anymore sexier?"_ he thought. He knew the answer.

When she took him fully and did the same booty shaking motion to rile him up, Riley pulled back and thrust back into her. Cindy cried out as he rammed into her. He was going fast now, the tempo she loved. His hands gripped her hips hard.

"Aww Riley...oh fuck awww!" she moaned out. With the way her leg was raised, he was even deeper.

"Goddamn Cindy," he called out, one hand reaching up to find her breast and grasp it.

Their skin smacked together as he pounded his girl. Her moans were like hearing an angel. His grunts and moans turned her on immensely, loving that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. Letting him take control and work her body was her biggest turn on. His hand that had been grasping her breast went to her hair and pulled, forcing her head to look at the ceiling.

"Awww!" she cried out, another one of her turn ons.

 _"He does **everything** right,"_ she thought as he railed her, hard and fast.

He gripped her hip hard before he pressed it to her stomach.

"F-f-fuucck baby ohhh mmmm tear it up," Cindy moaned.

Riley agreed with her and went as hard and fast as he could. His powerful hips smacked into hers swiftly, her moans doing wonders to him. Still, he wanted her to cum first. His hand slipped down stealthily to her clit, rubbing it vigorously in circles, just the way he knew she liked it. Cindy jerked throughout her hips, feeling she was going to cum hard. A few more seconds of Riley rubbing her clit, fucking her roughly and hand pulling her hair, set her off. Her body hummed as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks.

"RILEY!" she yelled out, not caring if anyone else was listening in on her.

Her walls seized his member, causing Riley to groan as he stilled himself. Her legs shook as her orgasm ran its course through her body. Riley let go of her hair as she slumped forward to the wall panting hard. Riley grasped her butt, slowly starting back up again. Cindy, barely recovering from her orgasm, could only keep herself standing as Riley strove to reach completion. A minute later, having increased his speed back to its previous tempo, Riley felt he was close.

"Gonna cum Cindy," he said, his teeth gritting.

Cindy moaned back in reply, but then thought of something. He had brought her to two powerful orgasms already. He deserved the same as well. She moved her hands back and pushed herself out of her, swiftly going down to her knees and grasping his length. Opening her mouth, she bobbed her head as fast as she could. Riley's right hand grasped her hair as Cindy worked him. He was on the doorstep. Cindy, feeling him tense up, hummed around his length as her tongue swirled around his length. Riley moaned loud as he came.

His dick pulsed in her hand and her mouth, his semen shooting out in streams. She kept the tip firmly between her lips to keep any from spilling out. All the while, her hand stroked his shaft hard. Riley had to use his left hand to hold himself steady as Cindy seemed determined to try and suck the soul out of him. She kept it up for a full minute, stopping only as she felt him going soft. She released him with a loud _POP_ and threw her head back, swallowing his essence without a hitch and locking her eyes with him.

Riley let out a light chuckle.

"Damn I fuckin' love you," said Riley.

Cindy giggled, running her pointer down along his length. She stood up and reached behind him, shutting the water off.

"I'm the best babe," she said winking and running her hands down his wet and glistening front.

"And, I'm done just yet, so you betta tell yo soldier down there he better be ready for more of this," said Cindy, looking at him suggestively and running her other hand between her breasts

 _"Goddamn it I love this girl!"_ Riley thought, his hands pulling her to him as held his little freak. She felt his member come back to life in between their bodies.

"Whatchu think?" said Riley.

* * *

"Awwww!" they cried out together as they came.

Riley was on his back, sweating heavily with one hand holding her hip and the other clutching a breast. Cindy was on top of his lap in reverse cowgirl, panting as she had worked them both to their shared climax. She sighed, feeling his semen shooting inside her. After the last pulse, she carefully turned around with him still embedded in her and flopped down on his front.

"Shit, that was….the fuckin' best," said Riley, running a hand along his forehead.

Cindy replied by rubbing her forehead into his neck before she sat up to look down at him.

"Told you Reezy, I'm always gonna blow yo mind," said Cindy.

Riley chuckled, remembering her words to him back from when they were teenagers when they had first tested their newfound sexuality.

"You was right Cin," he said, his arms holding her securely to him. "We done for the night or you think you can go again?"

"Naw babe, I'm wiped out. You might tear me in half if you did," said Cindy.

They both shared a small laugh. Their skin, though opposites, were still enticing.

Ebony and Ivory.

"Aight, but you know I'm tearin' dat ass up in the morning," said Riley, smirk present.

Cindy giggled.

"I'll be countin' on it," she said, yawning and settling on him to get comfortable.

"Night Riley," said Cindy.

"Goodnight, Cynthia," said Riley, running a hand through her hair.

She expressed a warm sigh, nuzzling into his warmth. Besides her parents, and on rare occasions by Jazmine, only he could call her by her government name. Riley smiled, closing his eyes and in no time sleep took the sleeping couple.

 **And here you have it folks, the Ciley oneshot. I'm thinking of doing random steamy oneshots of the two couples since I won't have time to do a story for them JUST yet (Most of my time devoted on my Star Wars story). Still, I'm glad to be able to write these for all to enjoy.**


End file.
